


Near-Death Experience

by Saucery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Subtext, Texting, The Wonders of Modern Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near-Death Experience

John had just texted Sherlock about the library records he'd found on Feinstadt Landholdings, when he got the following reply:

"excellent."

"well, catch a taxi, then. have to question mrs. feinstadt," John sent.

"can't right now. busy."

"with what?"

"have a knife at my throat."

"WHAT?"

"don't worry. suspension device. timed to release in 9, 8..."

"DNT BLOODY TXT ME! GET THE HELL OUT OF - "

"free now."

"kill you," John texted, and then just realized that he'd _sent a death threat_ to a man that had nearly died, and that Sherlock Holmes had reduced him to sending frantic text messages from the periphery of his own exciting life, and then realized that Sherlock _had_ been keeping him at the periphery, ever since the Moriarty incident. As if assigning John stupidly transparent tasks like looking up bloody library records that Sherlock probably already knew the details of would keep John safe. Keep _John_ safe. _Sherlock_ wanted to keep him safe?

John was so incensed - and also stunned - that he almost didn't notice the phone's beep when Sherlock answered.

"no you won't. catching taxi now. see you in a few."

"kill you," John repeated, as a goodbye, and set to constructing the most logically and deductively soundproof browbeating he had ever constructed in his life. Because when Sherlock got home? He was going to _get_ the browbeating of his life. And then he'd take John with him to the Feinstadt estate, and they could get shot _together_. Idiot.

  


* * *

  
**fin.**

Please review!


End file.
